


「白迹」钢琴师

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: 1w7一发完 架空钢琴师AU后半段涉及轻微幸迹
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 2





	「白迹」钢琴师

我的音乐呵，你把钢丝的和声  
轻轻地奏出，教那幸福的键木  
在你可爱的手指的按捺下涌进  
一连串使我耳朵入迷的音符，  
我就时常羡慕那轻跳着去亲吻  
你那柔软的指心的一个个键盘，  
我的嘴唇，本该刈割那收成，  
却羞站一边，眼看键木的大胆！  
受了逗引，我的双唇就渴望  
跟那些跳舞的木片换个处境；  
你的手指别尽漫步在木片上——  
教死的木片比活的嘴唇更幸运。  
——莎士比亚《十四行诗集》第一二八

这已经是那个男人在这个月里第三次光临咖啡厅了。

檐下的风铃伴随着两三个街区外的炮声叮叮当当地从轻启的狭窄门缝中溜了进来，迹部景吾手上的动作没停，但余光落进的那个军装笔挺的身影却依然使得他有些小小地分散了注意力，这就导致了他右手无名指的指尖瞬间滑到了白键上，压错了一个升调C，所幸大厅中落座的三三两两的人们要么在翻阅着报纸要么在低语地交谈，他的这个小小的失误在不算嘈杂的环境里也不为过。迹部在心底松了一口气，手指熟练压过了交替的黑白键，即兴用一串流畅的琶音遮掩了过去，暗自感叹着这一乐章好在是算不上什么脍炙人心的名篇。

“迹部先生。”穿着正装马甲的服务生却踏上了两三阶的圆台，他向着迹部侧了侧身，端过了手中的托盘。迹部的眼睛一落，就看见了深色的托盘上面静静地躺着一张对折了的纸条。

“……这是？”

“靠窗的那位先生送来的。”

迹部停下了手上的动作，却没有对着那个方向抬抬眼，只是单单伸手拿过了托盘上的纸条。纸条上印着一条条间距相当的浅色横线，一看就是顺手从笔记纸上撕下来的残片，然而它被撕扯下的毛边却没有什么大大小小的缺角和裂痕，对折的边线也很平齐，看得出送纸条的人是一贯严谨的性子。迹部单手捏着它，用拇指的指尖轻轻地蹭开了这个小小的纸片，看见上面是用蓝黑色的墨水写下的一行花体英文。

Beethoven - Grande Sonata Pathetique OP.13. 

纸条上的字迹清秀而又不失力，墨水的边缘被纸质晕开了些，看着却也还是笔锋劲挺。迹部景吾轻轻挑了挑眉，他将纸条折回了原先的模样，放回了托盘中，然后对着服务生轻轻点了点头。“请告诉这位先生，既然这么喜欢贝多芬的奏鸣曲，”他说，嘴角勾了些嘲讽的笑意出来，“《悲怆》可不比《热情》更符合他现在的举动。”

“如果景吾愿意为我而弹《热情》倒也未尝不可。”

服务生还没来得及应答，一道通透的声线就几乎强硬地隔开了他们之间的距离。那人对着服务生摆了摆手示意他退下去之后，才又回过了头，重新将毫不掩饰的炽热的目光落向坐在钢琴面前的迹部身上。

“白石藏之介，很抱歉，本大爷只是没有心情罢了。”迹部景吾抬起头看着他，浅蓝色的眸子似乎比咖啡馆窗外那被硝烟染尽了的天空都要澄澈透亮，“不过不要多想，至少你还没到让本大爷为了你拒绝贝多芬的地步。”说着，他看着他的眼睛里似乎滑过了些冷淡的笑意，如此的没有热度，倒像是隔着什么永远无法跨越的深壑，而如今都堆砌在他的胸膛。

白石藏之介看上去倒是没有太在意他这些几乎无礼的言辞，迹部景吾的眼睛往下一落，就瞥见了他那身永远笔挺且没有一丝褶皱的军装，深灰色的布料挺括，上面翻折的领口也带着凌厉的线条，银制的军徽别在其上，此刻仿佛融了些晃眼的日光进去，一时都有些晃眼。迹部瞧着他，竟下意识地分辨不出到底是那银光闪闪的上校军衔，还是那姓名牌上的Kuranosuke Shiraishi更扎他的眼。

“还没来得及恭贺白石上校，实在是抱歉。”迹部翘了翘唇，他抬眼直视着白石藏之介，“想必这个军衔也是您率领精锐攻陷了帝国首府的奖励吧？”

“景吾……”

“本大爷没见到你们突入首府时的英姿，还真是令人惋惜呢。”

“迹部景吾！”白石藏之介压低了声音叫他的名字，似是警告，又像是在提醒。

迹部却如若惘闻，他又低下了眼，像逃避什么似的错开了白石对过来的视线，修长且骨节分明的手指轻轻地扫过了琴键，却没有施以能将它们压下的力度。现在空气里依然缺少了琴音，咖啡厅也远远称不上是寂静，但此时此刻包裹住他们二人的仍然是令人难以忍受的沉默，黏稠又挣脱不开，使得迹部觉得自己的喉咙反而是真的有些干涩发紧。

“请回吧，白石上校，本大爷实在没有办法欢迎你。”他最后还是先开了口，紧接着下一瞬间近乎迸裂的音符就在他的指尖汇聚成了一层层因海神手握三叉戟的戟尖戳进了海面，而兴奋到颤抖的涡流，扬起了浪，又回落了下来，被拍成碎玉一样的白沫。贝多芬极具有吸引力的连奏在快板的节拍指引下轻扬而又萦纡，白石藏之介站在他的身侧，眼神一暗，还没有来得及脱口而出的句子就这么卡在了喉间。

他能明白，这是迹部对他明确地下了逐客令，因为他知道自己在弹琴的时候，白石绝对不会贸然地去打断他。

迹部仿若想都没想就选了第三乐章，他的手腕在键盘上灵活地翻飞跳跃，依然雪白细腻的肌肤从洁白的衬衫袖口处露了出来，手背底凸出的桡骨落在白石的眼里却是无可挽回的性感和悲凉。迹部的技巧自不必说，而第三乐章的回旋奏鸣曲的曲式又更加强了贝多芬式的隐忍、释放与悲怆。是的，是活生生的真实的“悲怆”，如同帝国首府现今空气中徘徊不去的硝烟的灰烬，落进了人们的眼里、肩上，和已然越发奢靡的烤面包的那一层酥皮之中。

“景吾，照顾好自己。”白石轻声到几乎自语。

他从军装外套的内袋里掏出了皮夹，如同本月前两次他的光临一样，他抽出了数目不少的一沓现金，放在了钢琴的谱架上。迹部一定注意到了他的这个举动——甚至有些挑衅，他明明可以将那些纸币放在钢琴的顶盖之上，可是他偏不，他是一定要轻轻地侧过身，伸展胳臂，深灰色的布料都更加的直挺，将钱放在谱架上——再踩着军靴踏击地面的清脆的响声转身离开。

迹部景吾这次连滚都懒得对他说，他强迫自己专注于眼前错落有致的黑键与白键，还有……贝多芬。他正在弹奏着的是贝多芬，迹部心下了然，白石一定是又坐回了他那个靠窗的座位，然后目不转睛地看着自己。

真是肮脏的一切。

曾经的白石也会摩挲过他的乐谱，和他谈论着贝多芬的一切——协奏曲、交响曲、奏鸣曲。彼时帝国大学上空的蓝天清澈得如同他的双眼，日光轻和又柔软，草地有着新鲜的芬芳，而琴房又总是要求他牺牲自己的午休时间提前去占座。

“我以为你比起贝多芬会更喜欢……威尔第什么的。”迹部当时在琴房里，靠着钢琴调笑着他，“那你觉得本大爷弹的贝多芬如何，啊嗯？能得到白石同学的赏识吗？”

当时白石藏之介怎么回答他的来着？迹部觉得自己的额角有些一抽一抽地疼，他不禁有些头晕目眩，费了好大力气才压住自己想落泪的可怜巴巴的模样。得了吧，他在心里警告自己，都过去了，都过去了。

他一直，也从来都不需要白石藏之介。

如此想着，迹部景吾的心底却也生出了些许的悲怆，在这个时间节点仿佛跨越了星河，与两三个世纪前贝多芬升起了朝阳般的共鸣。《悲怆》第三乐章的尾声是以一段从降A大调流转回主调的激荡过后的安静的回想，迹部景吾压下了最后一声和弦，本能地抬起了头，越过了咖啡厅中为他鼓掌的人群，望向了那个他明明再也不想看见却始终无法割舍的窗边的身影。

他在想白石藏之介……白石他当时是怎么回答自己的？

——我确实喜欢你，景吾。

「痛苦能够毁灭人，受苦的人也能把痛苦毁灭。——贝多芬」

他们的初见也并非都是一如罗曼蒂克浪漫的开端。

阴雨连缀，带来的都是惹人厌恶的潮湿和阴冷，刚刚被打印出来的乐谱还带着近乎烫手的热气，怀里揣着的这些难得的慰藉却在跑过了楼角处因为突如其来的碰撞散落一地。迹部景吾只来得及低着眼看见原本还洁白的纸张被淅淅沥沥地落在青石板上的雨水和淤泥浸透。

“……你走路没长眼睛吗，啊嗯？”本就容易滋生出什么事端的环境里迹部就差提溜着这个冒失鬼的衣领发火，结果在他昂起头之后才有些后知后觉地发现面前的男生似乎还要比他再高出了一点。

“……抱歉。”浅茶色头发的男生眉眼似乎也有了些歉意，他快速地半蹲下身，但也只能来得及抢救出那一沓纸张最上层未被玷污的两三页乐谱。他的目光顺势一扫，然后眉尖有些轻扬，“柴可夫斯基？”

“嗯，柴可夫斯基的小提琴协奏曲。”迹部景吾的怒火还没消散，但是看着面前的男生小心翼翼地挑着还勉强干净的乐谱的模样，却也不好再多说什么。那个人的鼻梁俊挺，低着头的时候，还有些发丝滑垂在额前，左手包着一些绷带，他看了一眼迹部，又低着眉眼翻了翻手里刚刚被自己抢救过来的几张纸。

“你……知道？”迹部的声音倒也不似方才强硬，他将拾起来的剩余的乐谱都丢进了不远处的垃圾桶里之后，才回过头看着他，“这是本大爷根据他的协奏曲改编的钢琴独奏。”

浅发的男生又认真地扫视过了他手里的那些残了页的乐谱，然后才对着迹部轻轻点了点头，“虽然我不是钢琴系的学生，但是你改编倒是改编得很好。”

“是吗？”难得有外行人士敢来点评他的水准，迹部不禁有些失笑，他看着站在自己面前的男生，轻轻翘了翘唇，“喂，你叫什么名字？”

对方似乎因为他这个明显带了命令语气的问调而有些不适，但却仍然沉着声音回答了他，“白石藏之介，”男生说，“联邦来的公费留学生，音乐学院指挥系大二。”

“哦？联邦？你原来不是帝国人啊，怪不得不知道本大爷。”迹部景吾嘴角沉着的笑意更盛，他看着面前连站姿都挺拔如同松柏的男生，自身难以掩饰的上位者的倨傲和凌人的气势使得他自然而然地便伸手拍了拍白石的肩膀，“下周有我的专场独奏会，你可以来听听。”

然后他又笑道，“记住了，本大爷的名字——”那双眼睛都几乎笑得有些渐弯，以至于白石藏之介一瞬间都有些轻怔。他不是没有想过眼前明显养尊处优的小少爷是什么富家子弟，然而迹部财阀的独子这个名号却忽然使得他有些措手不及。

“好。我会去的。”最后他沉默了一瞬，才轻笑着开口应声，“迹部……君。”

至于独奏会当天晚上帝国大学的音乐厅是如何人流攒动的盛况、迹部的那身一看就华贵非凡的燕尾服在顶棚打下的聚光灯的光线里是如何的飘逸翩翩、他的那一头被发胶打理得一丝不苟的金发是如何的璀璨夺目、湛蓝的眼睛往观众席上望去的时候，又是如何的摄人心魄……倒都不必再一一赘述。音乐厅的坐席都是高档又柔软的绵绸，白石藏之介靠着椅背，目光几乎极少从那个全场都瞩目的焦点上移开。他的座位并不十分靠前，但却是他精心挑选的池座与一层楼座的交汇处——这是音乐厅最佳的收音位置。但虽说如此，淙淙淌过的柴可夫斯基、勃拉姆斯抑或是莫扎特，在当时的情境下与舞台上如何诠释他们的作品的那一位演奏者来比，似乎显得倒不是那么重要了。

迹部景吾刚刚结束了致谢回到后台时，就看见了眉目端正的白石藏之介。于是他便轻轻勾着嘴角向着那名浅色头发的少年走去，结果还没来得及伸出手示好时，自己的怀里就被塞进了理得整整齐齐的一沓乐谱。

“嗯？白石你送给本大爷的难道不应该是花吗？！”迹部轻轻挑眉，扉页上的乐章标号却是用钢笔手写的华丽而流畅的花体字，“肖邦？什么意思？”

“祝贺你演出成功。”白石藏之介浅笑。他今晚特地挑选了一套最好的正装，剪裁得体的布料衬托得他身姿挺拔又不失英气，那双浅棕色的眼眸向着迹部望过来的时候，简直如同深浓的琥珀沉璧，“但是我想，肖邦会不会更适合迹部君你的演奏风格。”

迹部愣了一下，然后轻笑一声。他没有告诉站在他面前的白石藏之介，不必说如此自行打印的曲谱，就是已经失传已久的弗里德里克·弗朗索瓦·肖邦的手稿，对于迹部财阀来说，要想寻到都称不上是什么难事。“麻烦你了，不过这是……”迹部低头翻了翻手中印满了一行行五线谱的乐章，然而翻着翻着他的眉尖却颇具玩味地轻扬了起来，“肖邦的f小调第二钢琴协奏曲？”

“马上就是指挥系的中期考试了，”白石藏之介看着他，“迹部君，我想与你合作。”

“哈？”迹部笑着抬了抬眼，“和我？白石同学莫不是在和本大爷开玩笑？”

“是的，我想与你合作。”白石藏之介像和他确认似的又重复了一遍，然后他看着面前的迹部景吾，那双透蓝的眼睛此刻也直直地看着他，里面流转着不清不楚的情绪，却又像什么山石上汀泠作响的泉水一般清澈见底，“曲目是肖二，肖邦的f小调第二钢琴协奏曲。”

“本大爷拒绝。”迹部几乎是不假思索，“我最近真的很忙。而且白石，本大爷给你说这首协奏曲根本就不适合当作——”

“迹部君。”白石藏之介几乎是加了敬称的在轻声低唤他的名字，迹部景吾一时间有些哑然，他觉得自己的太阳穴有些隐隐作痛，拿着乐谱的手也在无意中地施了些力，指尖几乎要戳破了纸张。他此刻有些难以置信，刚刚本来因为完满的演出而有些欣喜的心绪现在却揉作了一团乱七八糟的蔓草。该答应吗？该拒绝吗？白石藏之介于他而言不过是仅仅有过一两次擦肩而过的泛泛之交罢了，他倒不是担心自己的钢琴水准，问题不在这儿……那问题出在了哪里？如果是选曲的问题，那——

“行，本大爷答应你。”最终经过短暂的对峙，迹部景吾认输一般地轻轻叹了口气，他低着头，再次一页一页地翻了翻手中的乐谱，白石就看着那金色的发尖随着他的动作有些轻颤，“……但是白石藏之介，我需要和乐团磨合的时间。”

“好。”白石不禁有些嘴角轻翘，“随你。”

「写这首舒缓的协奏曲时，我的心绪始终都和她在一起。——肖邦」

确实是选曲的问题。

等一切几乎都走向了无可挽回的时候，迹部景吾的脑子里还星星点点地奏着肖二的旋律，激荡又绵柔，酣畅又含蓄。他明明在当时就应该想到的，肖邦的f小调第二钢琴协奏曲，为什么会是肖邦的f小调第二钢琴协奏曲……

那哪里是什么协奏曲，分明是一出缱绻而无法抗拒的爱的礼赞。

琴房里的氛围不知何时已经融化成了一片不清不楚的暧昧，白石已经俯过身吻上了他的唇。迹部重心不稳，胳膊随意地向身旁还未扣上琴盖的钢琴上一撑，瞬间便压出了一串不成调的乱音。他面前的联邦人表示感情的方法热烈又直接，用手扣着迹部的脑后，修长的指尖插入到了金发的发丝中，轻轻地摩挲着发根处，舌尖也温柔地探入了他柔软的口腔。迹部眯着眼睛瞧他，看着那双原本沉静的眼眸渐渐地落了些火星，然后迅速蔓延成一片燎原的冲天烈焰。

迹部景吾觉得自己完了，他真是喜欢他这副模样喜欢得不行。

本不甘屈就下位的小少爷翻身将白石藏之介压在了钢琴上，他一手撑着键盘，一手揽过白石的腰争夺着主动权。琴键被他们的动作压下了乱七八糟的一片，黑键混着白键叫嚣着迹部景吾和白石藏之介在平常里单单听上一个音节都会完全无法忍受的噪音，可是他俩现在却全然顾不上钢琴，所有的注意力都被压到了彼此的身上。迹部的吻技杂乱无章而又有些横冲直撞，白石甚至被他吻得有些难过，最后几乎是用小臂顶着他的脖颈，硬生生地拉开了二人之间的距离。

“迹部君，你不是来练琴的吗？”白石轻笑着开口。

“……是谁先开始的，啊嗯？”与白石的这次合作演出大获成功，所以迹部的心情也很好，以至于他开始得寸进尺地伸出手指，勾过了白石线条利落的下颚，用拇指的指腹轻轻顶着他柔软的唇瓣摩挲，“又是谁非要跟着本大爷来琴房的呢？”

白石拉着迹部的手腕将他越发为非作歹的手从自己的脸上挪开，另一只胳膊圈过了他的腰，将他抵在了琴房的墙壁上，“我觉得你应该练琴了，迹部景吾。”他的声音依然带了些笑意，但却同时沉了一些威胁进去。

迹部二话没说，勾着他的衣领就吻过了他的唇，手指的指尖也一路煽风点火般地蹭着白石藏之介衬衫的衣领向下蔓延，滑过了他匀称地覆着肌肉的小腹，然后再缓缓地，触及到了那隔着柔顺的布料都能透过来的硬挺和火热。

“白石藏之介，你们联邦人都是这么迫不及待的吗？”迹部故意调笑地用指关节在他那个极为敏感的地方轻轻地滑了一下，然后便满意地察觉到了眼前的男生浑身一僵。小少爷终于是忍不住轻笑出了声，随后他松开了白石，抬手理了理自己额前的碎发，“本大爷要练琴了，您请回吧。”

“可是景吾，我想听你弹琴。”白石看着他说。

他的目光清冽又不失真诚，像什么琥珀融化而成的粼粼的湖水，看得迹部景吾一时间倒有些失语。他开始在心里认真地思索着他上辈子到底是不是欠了白石藏之介什么债务没有还清，以至于现在是如此的拿他没有办法。“那你就给本大爷乖乖坐到一边。”迹部说，抬手指了指放在一旁的靠背椅，扬了扬眉，“我可不想忍不住然后在这种不华丽的地方上了你。”

白石藏之介经过几天的相处早就明白了迹部景吾这种心性高傲的小少爷在嘴上到底是有多么的不愿意服输，贵族世家从小培养出的优雅繁琐的礼仪规制在迹部景吾的身上却融解消化成为了温文尔雅的另一个层面。白石与他倒有些不太一样，在某些方面他是更愿意用实际行动来证明到底在他的心里究竟是怎样的对势，所以此时便也暂时放弃了在这个的问题上同迹部的争辩，权当是让他逞了一时的口舌之快。

迹部见白石肯退让了一步，果然也老老实实地坐上了琴凳。他在最后抬起手压下琴键之前，还侧过眼看了看一旁的白石，“既然如此，那本大爷可不敢辜负了白石同学陪我练琴的一片心意。”他说，语气里满是故意而为的戏谑。

中情烈烈的旋律开始从他的指尖流淌进空气，进而升腾回绕在狭小的琴房之内。白石藏之介先是有些轻怔，等他反应过来之后，便起身走去过压住了迹部的手腕，强行地打断了他的弹奏。他看到了被自己打扰的那个人正扬起脸看着他，蓝眼睛里满是狡黠的笑意，玩味一般地勾了勾嘴角。

“别告诉我你选了这一首去参加你们钢琴系的中期考试，迹部君。”白石挑挑眉，“好好练琴。”

“怎么？瓦格纳的《婚礼进行曲》难道还不能入了白石同学的耳吗？”迹部索性反手拉过他也在琴凳上坐下，明显是一副摆明了要挑逗他的模样，“还是说白石你更喜欢门德尔松那一版的呢？”

琴凳坐了两个身高体型差不多的男生倒也是有些拥挤，迹部的手指又渐渐地开始不安分起来，修长的指尖贴着白石的手腕就向着他衬衫的袖口里面轻蹭，勾得白石心里几乎痒痒得不行。他觉得如果现在再与迹部探讨这两版《婚礼进行曲》的诸多异同可能实在是愚蠢至极的行为，所以便直接搂过迹部的腰，吻上了那双还噙着坏笑的唇瓣，然后渐渐地转向了玫瑰般的脸颊，最后轻轻咬着他已经变成了浅粉色的耳尖摩挲。

“景吾，我看你是真的不打算练琴了。”

若非要从他们二人间揆度出什么，其实反而会有些怪谲感，仿佛越想扒开遮目的灌木丛，却越是感到了如堕迷雾。迹部景吾看着白石藏之介，总是会觉得他们中间有一种跨越了横亘在他们之间的国籍差异或身份地位的认知的引力，他深信白石于他也是如此，因为这引力是双向而不可抗的，像是地月之间引发的潮汐，涨起又落下，日日如此，年年如此。

这是他们两个人以前从来没有想过，但是等它自然而然发生的时候，却又司空见惯一般的事情。

被挑明了的暧昧像是摇晃的汽水罐中一个一个上浮最后破碎的气泡，等升到了水面便只留下了一小圈白色的余韵。迹部和白石开始近乎疯狂地跟着乐团合作巡演。正如白石当初在听众席中沦陷在迹部独奏会时的震撼，迹部景吾也爱死了白石藏之介站在指挥台的那副模样。

他的那副模样——浅茶色的发丝被打理得一丝不苟，得体的黑色燕尾服套装没有一条褶皱。只要白石站在指挥台上扬起了手腕，整个音乐厅都将为他臣服。

迹部景吾总是会坐在钢琴前偷偷地瞄他的身影，看着白石举着那一根乌木制成的指挥棒：他的指尖轻轻一点，是朦胧烟雾中的斜斜细雨；如若他挥动过了手臂，掀起的便是一片惊涛骇浪。白石藏之介仿佛天生就是被精细雕琢过的一块玉佩，他是如此的风度翩翩而又温文尔雅，实在是过于完美，反倒显得有些不真不切，却恰如其分地适应了正需要虚幻的舞台。

没有巡演的时候，迹部就会拉着白石在帝国大学清晨或黄昏的校园里偷偷地交换无数个吻。然而兜兜转转最能接洽他们释放出彼此的地方却是琴房，浅色的聚酯纤维隔音板几乎能裹住他们所有横冲直撞的低吟浅叹。迹部每次撑着琴键凑过去吻白石的时候都会得到一个更激烈的回应，他便会故意用指尖压出二人从未听闻过的旋律，笑着说这是他为他们谱出的新曲，然后他的双唇就会被同样柔软的唇瓣覆过。白石把他抱进自己怀里，然后困住迹部想逃走的动作，挑着眉说既然景吾喜欢，那就在钢琴上做吧，景吾可要好好地用身体给我弹琴啊。

他们在小巧的琴房所筑成的那一道白色的围墙里，甘心沉溺在彼此眼里的那片无边的风月之中，扣过了屈起的指节，许诺着世间所有不切实际的深情的诺言。

“小景，我真想不通，你怎么就看上他了，”幸村精市将小提琴从肩头卸了下放在一旁，然后活动着有些酸麻的胳臂，“我知道他指挥得很好，但能让你心甘情愿做这么多次钢伴的人我还是第一次见。”

“闭嘴。”迹部景吾坐在钢琴前哗啦啦地翻着手中的总谱，“幸村，我们再合一下这一乐章，这次给本大爷记住了你独奏的华彩段不要抢拍。”

“休息一会吧小景，”幸村苦着脸看他，“你们钢琴系的肩膀都是铁打的吗？”

“亏你还是首席，”迹部挑眉，“这就不行了吗？”

“是是是我真的不行，”幸村揉了揉额角，他的指尖顺势撩起了自己鸢紫而微卷的碎发，想了想索性扭转了话题，“……不过，我说真的，小景你真的就打算这么耗着吗？”

“耗着？本大爷耗着什么？要不是你不好好拉琴本大爷至于和你耗这么久？”

“不是我，我说的是你家藏之介。”幸村精市有些难以置信地抬眼，那双精致的眉尖轻轻一扬，“小景你不会不知道最近帝国和联邦的局势有多紧张吧？他可是一个——”说着，他故意压低了声音。

“联邦人。”

迹部景吾听闻这话，翻乐谱的手在一瞬间有了些僵硬，“本大爷记得，”他说，“可是幸村，藏之介他明明也不想……”

“我知道他不想，”幸村叹了口气，“但是拜托大少爷你认真思考一下好吗，白石他不想并不代表联邦政府不想。”  
“不，他不会的！”迹部猛地从钢琴前站起身，他忽然间过大的这个动作甚至导致了自己的胯骨都狠狠地撞过了琴身坚硬的枫树实木，一阵剧烈泛起的疼痛几乎使得他在一瞬间跌撞了一下，差点咬碎了牙关。

“小景你没事”吧这个字还没脱口而出的时候，幸村匆忙踏出的一只脚已经被放在面前的谱架勾住。迹部正咬着唇揉捏着自己肯定是淤青了一片的胯骨，还没来得及抬头，就被面前撞过来的人扑了一个正着。五线谱散落了一地，琴凳被蹭出了很远，擦着地板发出了刺耳的啸叫，迹部半撑着身子，后背新添的痛感几乎使他觉得自己的眼前都开始飞升出了什么闪烁的金星，而幸村半撑在他的身上，也正因自己磕到了地板而钝痛的膝盖浅浅地抽着气。

白石藏之介推开琴房的门的时候，看见的正是如此混乱一片的场景。

“看来我是打扰二位了？”他依然是一如往日地翘着唇角，走过去扶起了跌作一团的幸村和迹部。

“……藏之介？你怎么来了？”迹部依然捂着胯骨疼得直呲牙，白石见状，二话不说就把人揽进怀里，轻轻地帮他揉着刚刚被琴身撞过了的地方。

“麻烦你了，幸村君。”白石藏之介回过头，笑得眉眼弯弯，“我和景吾还有些事情要谈……非常抱歉，打扰到你们的排练了。”

幸村精市扬扬眉，他似乎沉默了一会儿，才转身收好了小提琴。“行，白石。”他说，“那我就先回宿舍了。”

“怎么回事，藏之介？”迹部看着幸村带上了房门之后才转过眼看着白石，不禁有些蹙眉。他知道白石是从来不会贸然打断自己和他人的合练的，除非是——“出了什么事吗？”

白石却猛地抱过了他，将他扣死在了自己的怀里。迹部本就没怎么缓过来，白石又几乎是用了十成的力气，使得他有那么一瞬间差点就要觉得自己的骨架要被揉碎了融进那个人的筋肉血髓中。白石抱着他，低头蹭了蹭迹部的颈窝，然后用舌尖和牙齿轻轻地吸舔起那里白皙的肌肤来。

“藏？”迹部开始有些慌乱，他不明白到底发生了什么事情。白石还是死死地抱着他，带了些凉意的指尖几乎已经滑进了他的衣底。迹部刚想推开他，结果却发觉自己的肩颈处湿了一片。

白石哭了。

他抱着迹部几乎泣不成声，泪水止不住地打湿了迹部的衬衫。而迹部此刻却没有什么心情去管他自己的衣服，这可是白石藏之介第一次，第一次在他面前显示出如此脆弱又破碎的模样——他是真的在伤心，平常发尖会微微翘起的浅茶色的短发现在摸上去都有些无精打采，他几乎用尽了全身的力气抱着迹部，十指的指尖几乎陷进了他后背的肌肤，而胸口压的迹部差点就要喘不过气。

“怎么了……藏？”迹部也有些惊诧，他抬手揉了揉白石的短发，然后又拍了拍他的背抚慰他，“没关系，本大爷不是还在这儿吗？”

“对不起，景吾，对不起。”白石藏之介抱着他一遍遍地重复，“对不起景吾，真的对不起。”

然后他抬起了眼看着迹部，湿漉漉的目光此刻却几乎毫无生气，绝望的如同一片死水，看得迹部景吾都有些心惊肉跳。

“我必须要回联邦了。”他说，“对不起，景吾，对不起，对不起。”

「只有音乐，才能够展现出静谧和肃穆 。——柴可夫斯基」

迹部景吾再见到白石藏之介的时候已经是两年之后。

彼时他和帝国的一切都已经天翻地覆，在战场上连连溃退的帝国军队几乎使得上层那些昏聩无能的领袖们越发怯懦，并且开始自相残杀。迹部财阀的股票也在不知不觉间被明争暗夺地腐蚀做空，资金链全部塌陷，连带着整个帝国的金融界都近乎崩塌，像是被浪花冲毁的泡沫。外汇崩盘，通货膨胀率迅速飙升至二十五个百分点，大片大片的低等贫民连一份被踢到了路边的干瘪的面包块都垂涎欲滴，米粥和啤酒也成为了奢侈品。甚至就连迹部景吾本人，也差点被卷入一次恶劣的政治场里的党争从而险些丧命。

“小景，你就暂时先委屈一下吧，刚好这里缺一名钢琴师……”幸村精市有些蹙眉，“你要知道，现在这个时候已经……嘿，小景！小景你听我说！”

迹部景吾甩开了他拉着自己胳臂的手，那双清凉的蓝眼睛此刻望过去，有些心如寒灰，又有些难以置信，“幸村，我真是不敢相信，你居然是要让本大爷在这里——”迹部冷笑了一声，他抬起眼环顾了一下街边的咖啡厅，它开张在楼房的一层，紧临着主干道，精致的铁制花边招牌从檐下伸出，木门外悬垂了一串小巧的风铃，“给那些什么都不懂的人，然后还有联邦的那些士兵……你要让本大爷给他们弹琴？！”

他明显是生了气，语调高昂且有些急促。

“这儿是帝国的首府，本大爷却要为了那些侵入者——献上我的音乐？”

幸村精市看着他，微微皱起了眉。“听着，小景，我已经报了战时的医学院……以后可能没有时间再来这里兼职拉小提琴了，”他说着，伸手攥紧了迹部的肩膀，“所以我引荐了你，这家咖啡厅受了联邦的资助，哈，你要知道，联邦的那些士兵总是会需要咖啡的……没有人不需要咖啡。”

“不，本大爷不想再——”

“小景，这次就听我的吧。”幸村眯了眯眼睛瞧着他，难得地显露出了些强势的一面，“我知道你失去了很多东西，所以……”

你已经不能再失去音乐了。

迹部没有说话，他看着面前一贯风流潇洒的幸村精市，此刻却显而易见的有些难过。是的，迹部的心脏也并不是什么千年未融的雪原，他能察觉到幸村精市——他少年时代几乎与他一同长大的好友——这些年究竟是怎么去掩藏起那些对他来说细腻无比的情意。人道幸村家的公子清秀俊逸，迹部景吾却能瞧见他是如何的卓尔不群——在众星荟萃的小提琴系坐上了首席，然后国内外的比赛竞演中斩获了无数金奖。迹部现在与他面对面地站在帝国首府的大街旁边，几个街区外是间续的炮声，偶尔还会有轰隆隆的战斗机啸叫着飞过他们的头顶，硝烟的灰烬落在他们的头发上、肩膀上，和这个满目疮痍的国家的建筑上、道路上，成为了一块缠着破灭和绝望的厚重的裹尸布。

迹部景吾垂下了眼睛，现在站在他面前的这个生着鸢紫色头发的男人，那双有些哀宛的眼睛近乎落着可以铺满天际的淡紫色的云霞。迹部想到了他拉琴的时候，微微有些卷曲的发尾会扫过小提琴的底托。他修长的手指握着琴弓，精致的指节会摆出一个漂亮的姿势，犹如被打磨成型的石膏像，几乎养眼到无可挑剔。

他们在近乎刺眼的聚光灯下合奏过柴可夫斯基、门德尔松、或者其他不甚被大众熟识的作曲家的作品。迹部忽然有些愀然，没有人知道幸村精市当年差点被帝大的美术系免试录取，正如同没有人知道幸村精市是跟着他，才擅作主张地进了音乐学院。

“好，本大爷答应你，我去。”迹部景吾轻轻抬手抚上了他侧脸，指尖穿过了那些柔软的鸢紫色的发丝，勾了勾嘴角，“……谢谢你，精市。”

隔日，迹部便简简单单地套了一身正装便往咖啡厅里去了。如今时日变迁，他家里曾经辉煌一时的迹部白金汉宫，也早已被内阁那些巨宦强行充做了帝国并不存在的虚无的国库。幸村当时私下里为了他东奔西走了许久，好不容易才在一处离咖啡厅勉强称得上不远的距离里为他租下了一个小阁楼做他战时的住所。

“景吾，委屈你了。”

幸村精市当初帮着他搬行李的时候，隔着阁楼那扇几乎占了整面墙壁的落地窗，就这样看着他，又有些不忍地再看他。迹部的行李很少，只有两个皮箱，一个装满了他大学时间自行整理或打印的乐谱，另一个装了四五套折叠齐整的西装和燕尾服。幸村陪着他收拾行李的时候，甚至还能嗅到些浅淡的玫瑰的芬芳。

“不委屈，只是可惜了本大爷那架钢琴不能搬过来。”迹部却轻笑，“精市，你们小提琴手就很少有这种困扰吧，啊嗯？”

他的那双浅蓝色的眼睛仿佛是在欲语还休，所有该说的不该说的话都说过了，所有该想的不该想的事也都想过了。阁楼里的那张木床，床垫很柔软，被单上带了些幸村身上独有的鸢尾花的花香。指尖与指尖死死地纠缠在一起，幸村吻过了他脊背后漂亮的蝴蝶骨，迹部的鼻尖随着他的动作蹭过了泛着香气的浅色的布料，泪水滴上去的时候会晕染出一团深色的云雾。

白石藏之介。他当时想。

咖啡厅的老板是个身材发福且面色红润的中年人，看似是幸村的故交，为人也是极其的和善。“帝大钢琴系的毕业生，看来是我们高攀了。”他咬着雪茄，笑着拍了拍迹部的肩。“那就麻烦你了，迹部先生。”

迹部景吾含着笑对他轻轻颔首，之后便走到了钢琴前坐下。这间咖啡厅的铺面算不上小，修葺也是非常精致，他方才大概地扫了一眼，这是咖啡厅唯一一架三角钢琴。迹部勾了勾唇，露出一个浅笑，他掀开了琴盖，指尖抚摸过几乎没有什么灰尘的琴键，随意地弹了首门德尔松的谐谑曲。

他不算是特别喜欢谐谑曲的这种体裁，但它轻快、活跃、又明确，敲击琴键的手指恍然像是在跳着踢踏舞。一曲终了，咖啡厅内为数不多的客人对他报以了稀疏但热烈的掌声，老板的面色更加红润，想来应当是过于激动，他为迹部鼓掌的时候，甚至差点将齿尖咬着的雪茄的烟灰都震落到地上。迹部带着笑意对着厅内的客人们点了点头，直到一位联邦的士兵起哄要他弹一遍《野蜂飞舞》。

“美人！既然你这么会弹琴，就多露几手呗？”他坐在台下大笑着，还使劲地拍了拍手，吹了声尖锐的口哨，“最好速度快一点！听到了吗美人？越快越好！”

迹部景吾暗藏厌恶地瞥了他一眼。

他压下了琴键，前曲轻缓得如同星空下的海滨，细浪拂上了白色的沙滩，银河横亘过天穹，而浪花慢慢开始飞溅出了碎玉一样的白沫，被海岸边嶙峋的岩石激出了掀天的白浪。滚滚狂澜不尽，灿烂的星光被扬起又拍得稀碎。迹部景吾觉得他自己仿佛身处在一片空无一人的沙滩上，星光蜿蜒到了地平线下，脚下的延音踏板是细腻的砂砾，有些微凉的海水没过了他的脚踝。乐章一层层地推进又一层层地回返，等迹部的指尖弹过了最后一段终音的旋律之后，咖啡厅里的众人还沉浸在曼妙的琴音中近乎忘我。

“混……混蛋！”那个士兵却憋红了脸，他将手中的咖啡杯猛地砸在了玻璃桌上，又狠狠地拍了拍桌子，震得上面小巧的托盘都有些轻颤，“这是我要的《野蜂飞舞》吗？这明明……”

“Harmonies du soir. ”有人打断了他，一边说着，一边浅笑着看向了端坐在钢琴前的迹部，“夜之和谐。李斯特的超技练习曲第十一，我没说错吧，迹部君？”

迹部景吾抬了抬眼睛，然后他开始察觉到自己的指尖开始有些不住地轻颤。来者生着一头浅茶色的发丝，那一双浅色的眼睛锋利而又温润，挺括的深灰色的军装衬托的他身姿更加挺拔，却也像是隔绝了所有的温情。那个联邦士兵此刻才反应过来自己做了错事，马上起身立正，低着头向他们的军官道歉请罪。

迹部景吾瞪着眼，喉结上下滚了滚，嗓子干涩得难过，却吐不出一个音节。

这是他两年之后第一次见到白石藏之介。

「重要的事情不在于旋律的开始，而是如何把它继续下去。——施特劳斯」

迹部景吾不是没有想到过这种可能，但是当白石藏之介真的穿着一身联邦陆军的制服出现在他的眼中的时候，他却觉得自己几近窒息。迹部第一次对“命运”生出了些许的怨怼，他瞧着那双手，无可避免地会就想到他手指修长，轻轻拈起指挥棒的模样——白石藏之介作为指挥系当时的优秀毕业生，后来指挥的却不再是贝多芬的交响乐，而是见了血光的千军万马。

白石藏之介啊。

那一夜他几乎在阁楼里哭哑了嗓子。白石藏之介将他按进了还有着淡淡的鸢尾花香的床被中间，几乎用尽了全力地去折磨他。迹部想伸手推开白石，结果手腕却蹭过了他别在翻折的领口上的银制的联邦军徽，微凉的质地惹得他心里都有些绞痛。白石捉住了他的手，轻轻地吻着他的前额，柔着声音叫他景吾。迹部抬腿想踹开他，结果索性被人捏住了纤细的脚踝分开了双腿。

“景吾，对不起。”白石吻过了他的侧颈，然后抬起眼睛看着他说，“我爱你。”

迹部景吾几乎浑身都开始轻颤，他咬着牙，“请你滚开，白石藏之介，”他说，“本大爷永——远——都不想再看见你了。”

他说着开始哭了起来，这几乎是……没有办法忍住的事情。他看见了白石的眼睛，那一双浅色的瞳仁里面映出的都是他的身影，乱糟糟的金发，和沉浸着悲伤的眼睛。这简直比白石藏之介杀了他更让他觉得无法忍受，迹部景吾的心脏似乎都被这抹丁子茶色给化作了利刃贯穿，天啊，这怎么会，这怎么可能？

白石藏之介还在爱他。

他还爱他。

他丢下了最后一句话就转身离开，此后的两年之内杳无音信。他率领着军队踏破了自己的国土，他是敌方的少校，他的举止依然彬彬有礼。

可是他依旧还爱他。

迹部景吾觉得自己的心脏被揉成了一团皱巴巴的废纸，上面是白石藏之介曾经在羊皮纸上用他一贯好看的花体字复写下的莎士比亚。迹部当时会笑着和他背那些印在记忆里的残缺的断章，他们擅作主张地为十四行诗编配着乐曲，然后为这近乎于亵渎的举止而激动得浑身发烫。

莎士比亚……

在白石挺身而入的时候，迹部忍不住在他的背上抓出了些不痛不痒的划痕。他仰着脸，脖颈接连着锁骨，显露出来的是完美的曲线，此刻却都被覆过了抹不去的浅浅淡淡的吻痕，像是包裹着蝴蝶幼虫的圆润的茧，甚至还随着他的呼吸有些轻颤。白石也没留什么力气，他揉着迹部的金发，死死地抱着他。迹部雾气朦胧的眼睛一侧，就瞥见了一旁白石脱下来的军装，旁边是一把漆黑的配枪。

迹部有些恍惚，他有那么一瞬间想着干脆把那枪给抢过来杀了白石算了。杀了白石，然后他再自杀——迹部轻喘着气，他看着白石，那俊挺的眉眼落进了他的眼中却显得模糊不清。白石低下头亲他，唇瓣微凉，吻过了他的泪痣和鼻尖。迹部抬手抹了抹眼泪，然后也扬起脸去吻他。

他拒绝不了他。

这是莎士比亚笔下的，时间的荒夜。

用音乐来麻痹自己是个很奇妙的选择，甚至类似于可卡因之流的毒性，使人上瘾，然后更加上瘾。迹部景吾会在阁楼里唯一的那张小木桌上敲着他想象中的琴键，桌面会被他的指尖击打的发出咔哒咔哒的节奏声。窗外的星光黯淡，不及白石藏之介看向他的目光如炬。白日焰火，午后的流星。迹部的指尖敲上了桌面，然后又迅速地挪开，他弹着没有旋律的李斯特和肖邦，弹到最后，他指尖的软肉都有些生疼。

“景吾弹得真好听。”一身联邦军装的白石藏之介就坐在他的旁边，支着下巴瞧着他，肩膀上的军衔随着他的动作流转着头顶落下的灯光，然后趁着迹部不注意，撑着桌子凑过去吻他。

“我爱你。”

他低声说。

他每次都这么说。

彼时帝国境内已经是一片一塌涂地的颓芜，内阁却还是拖延着拒绝向联邦投降，国民的生计在他们的眼中到底是如同草芥。而联邦的国会在经过缜密考虑之后通过了轰炸帝国首府的决案，很快，成群结队的轰炸机满载着武器炮弹而来。听着防空警报响彻空无一人的大街成为了迹部近期新鲜的日常，他看着防空洞里拥挤的平民时，总是会心生出一种末世之感。

贝多芬怎么说的？他要扼住命运的咽喉……那本大爷呢？本大爷向命运屈服了吗？

迹部景吾在防空洞里，斜着身子靠着水泥砌成的墙壁想，却也没有想出什么实质性的结论。他想自己可能是向爱情屈服了吧，但是白石藏之介和他之间又真的是爱情吗？可能不甘和执念更多，但是——那又有什么关系呢？不甘和执念就不是爱了吗？身份和国籍的差异就不能爱了吗？

迹部的思考在他看见了一个和父母走散了的哭泣的小女孩之后被迫中止。那个孩子个头不高，看着也就是四五岁的模样，小小的一点，哭的脸都花了。迹部在防空洞攒挤的人流中弯下了腰，将她抱到了方才自己站立过的墙边，替她擦干了眼泪，安慰她说等这阵轰炸机过去之后，爸爸妈妈就会来接她。

“什么炸鸡？”小家伙却泪眼朦胧地看着他。

迹部有些轻怔，他稍稍犹豫了一下之后便大概反应了过来，问她爸爸妈妈是怎么说的。小姑娘用手指绞着自己还算干净整洁的连衣裙的裙摆，说爸爸告诉她这是在捉迷藏，现在整个帝国的人民都在捉迷藏，所以他们一家每隔几天听到发令的信号（迹部觉得这大概率是防空警报）后，就要动身藏在这个地下的洞窟里面。

“哥哥也在等人吗？”小姑娘哭够了，靠在他的怀里，歪歪头看着他，奶声奶气地问。

迹部这下才是真的有些犹豫了，他脑海里下意识地就浮现出了那双浅茶色的眼睛，一时间既想点头又想摇头。然而小姑娘眼睛一转，似乎在人群中瞥了她的父母，便从迹部怀里一下子跳了出去。她最后对着迹部露了个还带着泪痕的笑脸，挥了挥手，整个人就钻进了人群里再也看不见了。

迹部想到了那个捉迷藏的谎言，唇边不禁勾出了些许笑意。

屈服了吗？

咖啡厅处于首府曾经最繁盛的主干道上，自然也免不了被流弹所波及。迹部景吾抿着唇，看着那些已经成了断壁残垣的墙体，大块的水泥坍塌，钢筋裸露，像是被剔除了血肉而枝展开来的白骨，清冷的月光流淌在上面，便显得更是有些阴森。

深夜的街道上空无一人，似乎连炮声都隐没了许多。迹部景吾的脚底踩过了一些碎石块，声音清晰到几乎让他觉得有些心惊肉跳。他似是注意到了什么，慢慢地俯下身去，伸手拾起来一串风铃，迹部认得，这风铃是曾经悬垂在咖啡厅那块镶了很多花边的门口的招牌下的。风铃做工极其精致，现在虽然是被敷了一层烟灰，但那些精细篆刻的花纹还是可以隐隐得见，铃舌似乎也还未被损坏，随着迹部的动作撞上了黄铜制成的铃壁，荡出了一串叮叮咚咚的清响。

“藏，你看这……”迹部刚想转过头去看站在他身旁的白石藏之介，结果反倒是自己的肩上先被手指压着落下了一层衣物。

“晚上凉。”白石说。

现在他的身上只有一件白色的衬衫，嘴里还咬着先前没有吸完的那根卷烟，烟灰在夜色里一闪一闪地发着浅淡的红光。迹部景吾伸手拉住了那件披在自己肩头的联邦军装大衣，大衣很长，几乎垂坠到了迹部的膝盖上面三四公分的地方，深灰色的布料为了抵御寒气，加了些羊毛绒进去，摸上去的手感极好。迹部想问白石你是什么时候开始吸烟的，想了想觉得这个问题说出口也实在是没什么意思，便闭上了嘴。

“景吾。”白石用指尖稍稍一指，迹部就看见了那架矗立在废墟之中的三角钢琴。月光漏了一处在它仍然支起来的巨大的琴盖上流转，在消弭不尽的烟雾中划出了几道近乎于曾经他们无比熟悉的聚光灯洒下的灯柱。迹部心下一抽，本能地就抬起脚向着那架钢琴走去。白石眉尖一蹙，却没说什么，倒也跟上了他的脚步。

幸村精市对迹部景吾以及白石藏之介能再一次地选择了这条万劫不复的道路有些无奈，可能还有些嗤之以鼻。他说小景你想清楚了吗。迹部说啊嗯，本大爷不想再和他分开了。幸村有些无法理解，他甚至想用自己手中的手术刀划开迹部的胸膛看一看他的心到底长成了什么模样。迹部当时沉默了很久，说精市我知道你在想什么，等战争结束了藏之介会上军事法庭的，但是本大爷就是要和他在一起。幸村这下没话了，说你想清楚就好。

这时，那些断壁颓垣的外面传来了两三个孩子的嘻嘻哈哈的笑声，打碎了原本宁静的夜色，他们离得不远，应该在隔壁的街道里，似乎还在追逐跑动，脚下偶尔能踢着碎石子，窸窸窣窣的响声拖拉着响了很远。迹部景吾的注意力都集中在了那一盘落了灰的黑键和白键上，他几乎是在看见了琴键的下一瞬间，就在脑海里奏起了那些他念念不忘的交响乐。白石倚在钢琴旁边看着他，看着他一头被夜色染的暗了些的金发，看着他一脸神圣地压下了琴键，修长的手指灵活地跳跃，不禁翘了翘唇。他将自己指尖几乎燃尽了的烟蒂扔到了地上，用军靴踏着踩了踩，就俯下身子去亲他。

那些孩子们的到来在这个时间段里显得有些猝不及防，迹部景吾和白石藏之介还沉浸在维瓦尔第和门德尔松的时候，忽地听到了一声尖叫，喊着这里有个联邦的军官，紧接着传来的就是扣动扳机以后的几声枪响。

枪响。

迹部一时间还没有把自己从那些绵柔的交响乐中抽离出来的时候，白石藏之介的手却已经压上了琴键，砸出了一声混沌的合奏，他的身体也猛地倾了过来，然后带了些烟草气息的唇就撞上了迹部的唇。迹部瞪大了眼睛，他的心在忽然间就被扯成了极限的一张薄片，血管在突突地鼓胀，头脑是比那一声噪音还要混沌的一片尖叫。  
他忽然就想通了，为什么这个时间点，还会有小孩子在街道上嬉笑。

为什么他们还会带着枪。

帝国青年团。

迹部浑身的血液在一瞬间似乎都凝结出了一层冰碴。他想大喊些什么，但是白石的唇却贴着他的唇，进入得越来越深。那些孩子们见到他们顺利地瞄准了目标之后，便一哄而散，而白石藏之介的身体却越来越绵软无力，几乎全身的力气都向着迹部倚了过来。

“景吾……我爱你。”

白石藏之介抬眼看着他，那双浅色的眼睛看上去依旧显得温润如玉，似乎他们从来都没有变过。迹部在他的手摸见了白石身上那些不停涌流的、温热的，并且还带了些腥气的液体时，就开始不住地轻颤。他揽过了白石，抱着他从琴凳上滚到了到处都落着烟灰的地板上，白石身上的衬衫几乎被血水染成了深红色的一片。

“本大爷要杀了他们。”

迹部觉得自己一瞬间气血上涌，脑海里一片嗡嗡作响。他不是没有听说过帝国——尤其是首府——在私下里组织了很多抵抗联邦的团会。但是这个该死的青年团，这个该死的青年团……他们怎么可以对着白石藏之介开枪？诚然白石确实是联邦的少校，但是，但是，但是他是白石藏之介啊，他们怎么可以——？迹部景吾见着那些从白石身上冒出的止不住的血液，一时间却只觉得荒谬绝伦，他的心里突生了大片的荒野，但是手上的动作却极为冷静利落地开始撕扯着白石身上的衬衫——他想帮他包扎，但是那件衬衫浸染了足够的血，却软塌塌的，只是在不停地变红，变红，然后那些红色还蹭上了迹部那双骨节漂亮的手背，他自己的衣物，他的裤子——他能碰到白石身体的任何地方。

白石藏之介闭了闭眼，也许是失血过多，他现在的面色苍白到几乎透明，迹部觉得自己似乎都能见到那些皮肤下潜流的青色的血管。怎么办，怎么办。迹部觉得自己好像开始下意识地就开始流泪了，他真的很不想哭，那些盈眶的泪水只能模糊他面前白石的轮廓，但是他想看着他，好好地、认认真真地看着他。

“景吾。”

白石叫他的声音已经变得很轻了，似乎马上就要不清不楚的被同样不清不楚的凉风吹散一般，迫使迹部不得不低下头去听他说话，他的耳畔几乎蹭过了白石有些抖动的唇瓣，眼泪好像也掉进了他那件红衬衫的衣领里面。  
“那幸福的键木……”白石浅笑着，努力地抬起手搭上了他面前迹部的肩颈，“涌进一连串……使我耳朵入迷的音符……”

迹部景吾侧着耳朵听清了他在说什么之后，就笑了，然后他说白石藏之介你给本大爷闭嘴吧，我现在不想听你背莎士比亚。他已经哭得上气不接下气，蓝色的眼睛似乎都被泪水冲得更淡了一些，眉尖死死地拧在一起，但是还是漂亮得不行。白石抬了抬眼，看着他，轻轻笑了一声，缓着声音说小景别哭了，哭了可就不好看了。他似乎说话都开始有些费力，说上几个字之后就要慢慢喘息很久。迹部听了他这话，眼泪却一串一串的涌得更多。

他说白石你给本大爷闭嘴。

他说白石你就算要背十四行诗是不是也不应该背这一首。

他说白石你怎么回联邦之后也学会了这一套，太俗气了吧。

他说白石你是不是又重了，本大爷已经抱不动你了。

他说白石你给本大爷活着。

他说白石你醒醒好吗。

他说白石我求你了。

他说白石藏之介你别死，你给本大爷活着，你活着以后我们永远都在一起，你听到没有，我们永远都不会再分开了。

「音乐常使死亡迟延。—— 伊索」

迹部景吾理了理自己的衣领，然后将手指按上了琴键。

他现在如同曾经他开过的任何一次演奏会一样，坐姿笔挺，衣衫整齐，额前金色的碎发松松地落下，却没能挡住那双眼睛。他许是哭泣得太狠，那双像天空一样的眸子被洗得更加透彻，眼周是通红肿胀的一片，将那块蓝宝石一样的眼仁死死地卡在了眼眶里。他指尖上的血水也染红了白键，然后顺着键木与键木之间的缝隙又流了下去。迹部想着不应该啊，他不应该弹错这首，这首他应该是闭着眼睛都能不错分毫的。

《婚礼进行曲》

帝国大学的琴房狭小，但是他们两个人在其中的时候却又会显得无比的广阔。白石趁他弹婚礼进行曲的时候就会凑过来吻他，说景吾以后我们的婚礼就请乐队演奏这个好不好。然后他会故意沉思一下，之后说算了吧，还是景吾弹得好听，没有人能比景吾弹得好听。迹部就会嗤笑，说藏之介你真是越来越会说好话了。

——你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受白石藏之介作为你合法的伴侣，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗?

迹部景吾压下了最后一个音，随后却没有抬起手指，脚底还踩着延音踏板，似乎也忘了松开。他怔了许久，一直愣到了空气里最后一缕琴腔里共振而出的余音也随着夜风消散了干净，才僵硬地直起身，眼睛一瞥，就看见了眼睫紧闭的白石藏之介。他就躺在这架三角钢琴的旁边，穿着那件被血水染成的红衬衫，眉目还是一如往日的英俊潇洒。

——你愿意从今以后爱他，尊敬他，安慰他，并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚地对待他吗?

迹部景吾轻轻地俯下身，他双手撑在白石的身体两侧，然后慢慢地低下了头，直到自己的唇瓣贴上了对方已经冰冷的唇瓣。白石似乎是熟睡的模样，连挺翘的睫毛都没有翕动。迹部又有些恍惚，他觉得自己现在仿佛又回到了阁楼里那张狭小也没有那么柔软的床上，白石会眯着那双浅色的眼睛瞧他，瞧得他浑身的肌肤都开始燃烧，最后化成了他怀里揣着的一摊灰烬。迹部的指尖沿着白石身上那件已经不会再流出血液的衬衫向下滑去，最后触到了他腰侧别着的枪套。楼房的废墟外已经是初生的朝阳，光辉似乎都攀上了那个人浅茶色的发尾。

“我愿意。”

迹部贴着他的双唇说。

随后他轻浅地笑了，没有犹豫地便举起了手中的枪，用枪口顶着自己的喉管，在第一缕跃进了废墟中的刺目的晨光里，扣下了扳机。

——我接受你成为我的合法伴侣，从今以后我将永远地拥有你，无论是顺境是逆境，是富贵是贫贱，是健康是疾病，我都会爱你、尊敬你并且珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。  
——我向上帝宣誓，并向他保证我对你的神圣誓言。

Love and music are immortal.  
爱与音乐永垂不朽。


End file.
